<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's Gone... by TheDarkestDandelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333942">He's Gone...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion'>TheDarkestDandelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [105]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Age of Darkness, Angst, BAMF Noctis Lucis Caelum, Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV) Being a Jerk, Crystal (Final Fantasy XV), Good Ardyn Izunia, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending, Loss, Love, Mentioned Clarus Amicitia, Mentioned Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Minor Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Multi, Pain, Promises, Prophecy, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), Scarification, Tears, Unconditional Love, World of Ruin, greif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“... You said you’d stop it. You promised me you’d save him.” </p><p>Regis cried, standing in front of the Crystal. There was no longer any light radiating off that damned rock. All of it had drained and his boy... his precious little baby boy was now in the clutches of Bahamut and there was nothing he or Somnus could do to save him. Regis had tried. He had tried so hard and he had done everything that his grandfather had asked of him and it still wasn’t enough. It simply wasn’t enough to spare Noctis from his fate.</p><p>Consequently, that meant they couldn’t save Ardyn either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia &amp; Regis Lucis Caelum &amp; Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [105]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sins of the Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am really ping pong between angst and fluff at the moment! XD </p><p>Anyway, this finally settles the stage up for the age of darkness and I can't wait to give you all more content for this series. </p><p>Please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“... You said you’d stop it. You promised me you’d save him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis cried, standing in front of the Crystal. There was no longer any light radiating off that damned rock. All of it had drained and his boy... his precious little baby boy was now in the clutches of Bahamut and there was nothing he or Somnus could do to save him. Regis had tried. He had tried so hard and he had done everything that his grandfather had asked of him and it still wasn’t enough. It simply wasn’t enough to spare Noctis from his fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Consequently, that meant they couldn’t save Ardyn either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Somnus confirmed, bowing his head trying not to cry so he could comfort his oldest living grandson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?!” Regis yelled, still staring at the Crystal. “He has him! That’s it! He and Ardyn are going to die and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t lost, Reggie. He is in the beyond. I can still save him. I can still save them both. You just have to trust-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust?!” Regis turned around, anger still spread across his eyes as more tears fell. “You promised me! You looked me in the eye and you promised me no harm would come to my son! You heard him scream! You heard him cry and call out for me to make what was happening to him stop! I couldn’t do any of that! I couldn’t uphold the promise I made to Aulea and protect the last thing I have left of her!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis covered his mouth and let out the same heart shattering scream he had done on the day Noctis was born. However, this time he couldn’t support himself, his cane buckled underneath him and the King fell to the floor; completely broken and beaten. Mortified that he couldn’t comfort Noctis. It was anyone’s guess what was happening to him in that bloody thing! He failed as King to protect his people when he refused to put that wall back, he failed as King when every inch of Lucis but Insomnia was taken from them. And as soon as he could make amends for the crimes he had committed against his people, he failed the one person who he had sworn never to let down and always protect no matter what. What kind of father was he? Regis thought that he had failed in every department of life and there was nothing he could do to change it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis continued to breathe heavily as his grandfather knelt on the floor next to him and held him in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus let go small tears as he rocked his grandson from side to side. “This is not over yet. You have to remain strong Regis because we will get through this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?!” Regis wailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Together. As a family. I made you a promise didn’t I? I won’t let Noctis die. I swear. He’s going to come back and be in your arms again. Reggie, please listen. You will have him back. I swear it.” Somnus said softly, trying to move Regis so he wasn’t crushing his bad leg under his body weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Family… You and me. Because you didn’t listen. Bahamut has Noctis and if he can take him away… he can take Ardyn too. It will just be you and me… Cor and Prom but we won’t have Noctis and Ardyn.” Regis sobbed harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not letting that happen.” Somnus said sternly. “He isn’t taking them. Please, please trust me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. I trusted you and Noctis stole the ring from you. How did he even get it in the first place?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know and I am sorry I wasn’t vigilant enough to prevent that from happening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandfather… I can’t… I can’t do this without him. I need my Night Light.” Regis wept more, pressing his head into Somnus’s chest like he did so many times back when he was a child and in desperate need of a father figure. Just like he had done when he came back from Tenebrae, when he thought that he and Noctis were going to die. Like so many other times when the King needed him, his grandfather was there for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus nodded and breathed slowly to get his own emotions under control. “You’ll get him back. We’ll get him back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the expense of your life though… the expense of a life that deserves a second chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. That’s not true. Mine isn’t worth living anymore. But Noctis’s is and so is Ardyn’s, that is what you have to focus on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours is worth living too. No matter what you say.” Regis said, holding on to Somnus tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe once upon a time it was. I lost that right when I took lives that weren’t mine to take.” Somnus confirmed, rubbing Regis’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair sat there and grieved for the loss of Noctis for a little while longer. Staring at the Crystal; hating it, loathing it, wishing they could just hand it over to Aldercapt and be done with the wretched thing. But deep down in Regis’s heart he knew his son would come back to them. Come back to them all and whether he fulfilled his destiny or not was anyone’s guess. Regis just hoped he had the strength that Somnus thought he had. The strength he needed to get through the long years ahead of them. After a while, Somnus helped Regis get to his feet, however, there was one thing running through the King’s head and it simply would not leave his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandfather, I must ask again and I need you to be honest with me, how did Noctis get that ring off you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t tell you. It was on my finger the entire time. I didn’t even take it off to sleep.” Somnus explained, still feeling awful that he couldn’t stop Noctis when he had the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how on all of Eos did he get it off you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stole it for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis and Somnus turned to the entrance of the room to see Ardyn standing there, eyes swollen from where he had more than likely been crying. Before Regis could scream at his uncle; telling him how stupid he was or before Somnus could fight with him, Ardyn explained his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to do what was right. But he couldn’t do what needed to be done without the ring. So I got it for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ardyn… why?! That is my son!” Regis screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry! I regret what I did but this was going to happen eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It didn’t have to!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regis it did, you know it did. We can’t fight the inevitable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that was Prompto you wouldn’t have done that! You would have fought with everything you had to keep him here. You ruined that for me! For you! For him! For us all!” Regis wept, as he felt Somnus rub his back.          </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn shook his head, feeling the hurt that his nephew was expressing. “Regis… I am sorry, but this had to happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ardyn… just stop for a second please.” Somnus asked gently. “Regis calm down. I know this is difficult for you to hear, but you must understand that despite all this someone had to go in that crystal. The only person it would let in was the King of Light. We all know it had to be Noctis.” Somnus hugged Regis tightly and whispered so Ardyn would not hear his words. “I am still keeping my promise. It will be okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis nodded and let go of Somnus wiping his face before looking back at his uncle. “I’m sorry. I am just grieving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Ardyn let go a small smile. “I understand this might not be the right time to bring this up but the days are going to grow shorter and very quickly at that. We all know what terrors the night brings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus nodded. “Yes. I am afraid we do. I say we raise the wall again. But this time Regis, you let Ardyn and I do it and you will not fight us on this. You are not strong enough to sustain it but we are. If Ardyn and I work together we are strong enough to restore it to the whole of Lucis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That we are, dear brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say Regis? We aren’t beat yet, I promise you. Noctis may not be here but we can still have what remains of Lucis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Regis shook his head, turning to look at the Crystal once more. “Not Lucis. If we are to resort that wall, we are inviting everyone into Lucian borders. I don’t care for the colour, creed, gender, nationality, sex. If we are saving Lucis, we are saving everyone! Because if I am to lose my son, I am not letting anyone else on this planet lose theirs.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even Niflheim?” Ardyn asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially Niflheim. People of innocence are there. They need our help. Even Emperor Aldercapt needs us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regis, Niflheim is breeding with infection. I don’t want Lady Lunafreya taking on more than she can bear. I know exactly what that feels like...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My daughter-in-law is well aware of the consequences, as do you if we leave everyone out there to fend for themselves.”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus raised his hand and stopped Ardyn from arguing anymore. They were all tired and it was best that whatever remained of their strength was maintained before they erected that bloody wall again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Regis, it will be open to everyone. But I feel you need a rest, to come to terms with what has transpired before we do anything else.” Somnus suggested, trying to lead Regis away from the thing that had torn their family apart all those years ago. “Please?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming.” Regis said, taking one last look at the crystal before the three left its chambers and closed the doors shut behind them. The King raised his hand to his lips and then to the now sealed door. With tears in his eyes, he rested his head against the locked door and said softly, voice full of pride and sorrow: “I am sorry that I am not able to hold you Noct, but I promise I will keep you safe while you have your rest. Just come back to me in one piece. I love you. I’ll be here when you get out. Me, grandfather and uncle Ardyn. I promise you that. Just be safe.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Regis retired to his bed chambers, too exhausted to stand let alone speak to anyone. Leaving Ardyn and Somnus outside the crystal’s chamber, both of their hearts weighing heavy as they mourned for Noctis and hoped for his safe return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry Somnus but it had to be done.” Ardyn said, breaking the silence between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Somnus agreed, resting his hand on the door as Regis had done before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did try and convince Noctis not to do it. But he told me he could feel something watching him and he had these sudden urges to go towards the crystal like something was telling him to do it. I felt it too. But my urge was to get him here. That was until Noct touched the crystal. Suddenly, that feeling of being watched and the bad things that plagued my mind stopped.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bahumat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most definitely. He doesn’t like the fact we didn’t go to war.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus nodded and pushed himself away from the door. This act of sacrifice was going to be harder to achieve than he thought. “Alright. I suppose we should be prepared for the long years of darkness ahead of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Founder King exhaled and joined his brother as they made their way to see Clarus. They had a lot of preparing to do. They were at war again. Only this time they weren’t fighting each other. They were against divinity itself and Somnus prayed that every last soul on Eos had the strength to enter this fight.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Are Laid Upon The Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay... I really should have made this a 2 part thing from the get-go. We still need to know the Chocobros's reaction to the news... and poor Noct. Poor, poor, poor Noct...</p><p>Anyway, here you are. </p><p>Please enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a heavy heart, Ardyn walked towards the throne room where the boys had been summoned to; and this was the place he would tell them what had happened to Noctis. This hurt the daemon like hell. If he had known how much pain Noctis was going to endure, he would have never stolen that cursed ring for him. Now, that scream, that terrifying and earth-shattering cry from Noctis calling out for Regis, was going to be embedded in Ardyn’s mind for the rest of their existence. Ardyn shook his head, hating himself more than before. What existence had his nephew had? He was only 20 years old and now he had to spend the rest of his time with that mother fucking god! Whereas he got to spend the last 10 years with their family. That wasn’t fair! None of this was fucking fair. Ardyn felt the tears well up in his eyes and in a bid to prevent them from falling he looked up to the ceiling. No he wasn’t allowed to cry over this. He deserved this pain after all. Regis - it didn’t matter if he was grieving when he screamed at him - was more than right; if it wasn’t for Ardyn, Noctis would still be here.... Somnus did offer to take this task on for him but it only made sense that Somnus informed the press of what had happened and what they planned to do to combat the darkness. His younger brother had always been more efficient when it came to nationwide matters and he was the right person to be crown King all those years ago. They both had places in this world and this was Ardyn’s. The monster who had trapped the King of Light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath, Ardyn walked into the throne room and when a sudden realisation hit him, it stung his scourge infested heart. He was going to have to tell Prom what he had done… Now he had finally become the monster Bahamut wanted him to be. Ardyn knew that his actions were going to make Prompto cry and he did it anyway... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Prom called out as soon as he saw who had come through the door. “What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn breathed through his nose, preparing himself for what was certain to come. It was better if he was up front and honest with them. “It’s Noctis. I am really sorry I have to tell you this but… he’s gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone? What do you mean by gone?!” Gladio asked, stepping forward. Ardyn could sense his youngest nephew’s shield was getting angry. He had every right to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn bowed his head and bit his lip. “He’s in the crystal. I am so sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence settled between the four of them and all Ardyn could focus on was his son. Heart breaking dismay was present on his son's face and Ardyn felt like he had been kicked in the teeth, because he had caused that. He had caused the inner turmoil that was now rushing around his son's head, shattering his heart and destroying his soul. His best friend was gone and there was nothing Ardyn could do to change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.   </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I fucking do what Noct wanted?! Why?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are lying!” Gladio shouted, knocking Ardyn from his thoughts. “Noct couldn’t get the ring off Somnus even if he tried!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t get the ring off Somnus... I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn’s heart was beginning to shatter now.  He locked eyes with his son; all he could see was hurt and disbelief in his son’s beautiful blue eyes. When Prom spoke, he sounded very betrayed. “Dad… why would you do that?!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he asked me to.” Ardyn admitted, regret covering every inch of his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio roared. “Are you insane?! That is our friend! Your own flesh and blood! You sent him to the butchers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladio calm down!” Ignis ordered, stepping away from Prompto to stop Gladio from doing something stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! The war is over! He has just gotten married and you are so fixated on dying that you gave him what was necessary for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to achieve your goal! How selfish can you get?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouting at Ardyn will not help anyone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not angry?! He just got rid of Noct!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am angry. But that is quite enough. We are not fighting amongst ourselves here. Think about what His Majesty and Lady Lunafreya are going through and not just yourself.” Ignis yelled, thankful that his words were enough to prevent Gladio from swinging for his boyfriend’s father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis please don’t intervene.” Ardyn huffed out. He could tell that Ignis didn’t want to say any of that. He more than likely wanted to help Gladio in knocking his lights out. Ardyn didn’t blame Ignis either. After all, Gladio and Ignis were born to protect and guide Noctis through all trials of his life. He had taken that away from them. He had taken away their purpose in life and he did not deserve Ignis’s or anyone’s protection or kindness. Ardyn looked back to Gladio and sighed. “Gladiolus you are more welcome to what you like to me. You are right, it was selfish of me to do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking-” Gladio shouted, ready to punch Ardyn in the face but the blow never came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn gasped when he saw Prom standing in front of him, freezing Gladio’s hand on the spot with his powers. He was taken back. Prompto should not be defending him either. Under no circumstances did Ardyn want that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunbeam, stop this at once.” Ardyn ordered, lowering his son’s hand to free Gladio’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you stop!” Prompto shouted back, staring at his dad, incredibly angry. “Ignis is right! We are not hurting each other, Noct wouldn’t want that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn nodded and gave Gladio a look of sympathy. But the hot-headed shield wanted nothing to do with it. Instead of staying there, he stormed out of the throne room engulfed in rage. Ardyn could only assume that he was on his way to see Clarus or Iris. At least he would be alright. Before Ardyn could apologise again, Ignis excused himself as he needed time to get his own emotions together before speaking to Ardyn again. He thought that someone should be with Lunafreya at the moment in case she needed anything. When the throne room door shut once more only Prompto and Ardyn were present in the ancient room and the Adagium didn’t know what to do. Should he comfort his son? Should he let his son scream at him? Should he leave and let Prompto deal with his grief on his own like Ignis and Gladiolus were doing? But that wasn’t up to Ardyn’ it was up to Prompto to make that decision. Ardyn didn’t have to wait long to know what his son wanted of him.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you would do that!” Prompto shouted, tears streaming down his face. “First you let Verstael die when I asked you not to harm him and now you have taken the only person in Eos who could help you defy fate away from all of us! How stupid are you?! Honestly dad! Do you know how hurt I feel! How everyone else feels?! He is gone! And it’s all your fault!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Prom. I hate myself for it.” Ardyn said softly, placing his hand to his chest, refusing to cry in front of his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do it?! Noctis doesn’t deserve his fate! And neither do you! You more than anyone should understand that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do understand… There is no excuse for my actions but you need to understand that there is nothing that can be done. Noct knew that too. That was why he asked it of me. There was no point in prolonging something that would only cause more pain in the long run.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t the pair of you talk us through your reasonings?! Why didn’t you tell us?! Because if you had this wouldn’t hurt! I wouldn’t feel betrayed by my own father and best friend! And we all would have understood and taken it! We all would have supported you because that is what families do! Both of you neglected to realise that!” Prompto yelled, wiping his tears away.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn nodded and let what his son had said sink in. How the hell was Prom wiser than he? They could have done all of that however… “Noct and I are clearly poor judgements of character. I am sorry I made you feel like this. I am sorry you will lose Noct. I am sorry I wasn’t strong enough to do what you needed of me. Please forgive me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto sniffed. “I will forgive you. I do forgive you. You’re my dad and I love you. But right now I need to make sure my boyfriend is alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Ardyn agreed. “Please, just know Prom. That I didn’t want any of this to happen and least of all I didn’t want to upset anyone that I love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he turned to leave, he felt Prompto hug him. That felt like salt in the wound. He did not deserve to be hugged or loved by his sunbeam or anyone else for that matter. Regardless of his thought process though, he hung on to Prompto and finally let himself weep in his son’s presence. It was more relief than anything else. He was so thankful to Prom for being such a kind and caring soul but Ardyn knew there was only so much even Prompto would be able to take in terms of betrayal. Ardyn had really pushed the boat this time and as he hugged Prompto tighter than before he made a promise not to ever hurt his son again. Because if he did… he did not deserve to be his father any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto let go and ran off to where Ignis was, leaving Ardyn alone with the throne that started all this chaos. He glared up at it and he couldn’t fight the urge to growl at it. Of course, this couldn’t be the fault of an inanimate object but he wanted someone to blame! He wanted to destroy it and curse it to hell like Bahamut. Why wasn’t he just strong enough to say no?! Why wasn’t he strong enough to do what Prom had suggested and prevented Noct from doing this?! Now their entire family was hurt and it was all down to him. How could Prom forgive him for this? How could Regis or Somnus or Cor or anyone forgive him? It hurt to think about. It hurt so much to be him. At least when these 10 years were over he wouldn’t be a burden to anyone anymore… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ass Hat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn turned around and saw his husband looking at him with comfort and sorrow. He didn’t deserve Cor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I presume you know what has taken place?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somnus just announced it.” Cor confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you angry at me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But I am scared. I am scared for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn raised an eyebrow and walked over to Cor, confused by his wording. “Scared? You needn’t be scared. Darling, I am afraid I don’t understand why you would be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to raise the wall with Somnus. If you are to do that for 10 years… you won’t be able to hold it for that long. The daemons won’t let you. I don’t want to see you hurting anymore than I want to see Regis or Prom suffering.” Cor said, breathe going ragged.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel I deserve it though, don’t you?” Ardyn asked softly, touching Cor’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor lent into his husband’s touch and responded strongly. “No. No one else does either. They are just upset and don’t know how to express it. Somnus spoke to me. He said that you both had no choice and I understand that. I do. Even if it hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn let out a small laugh. “What would I do without you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of things. But please, I don’t want to talk about that…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I suppose we shouldn’t. Not after what Regis has been through today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Cor said, wrapping his arms around Ardyn, knowing that this was exactly what he needed from him right now. “Whatever happens, I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, My Marshal.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Are you really not going to tell him?” Gilgamesh questioned as he and Somnus watched the glaive and guard prepare themselves for the rush of civilians they were sure to get in the upcoming days.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus shook his head, feeling Cerberus brush one of his heads against his leg. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I will let you do this? Or Ardyn for that matter. It’s too late anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s never too late to make amends for what we've done.” Somnus stated, looking up at his shield. “I ordered you to help me kill my brother and now I am ordering you to help me save him. We did wrong. We hurt people. Someone is paying for that; that person shouldn’t be a victim. We’re not victims, Gilgamesh, but Noctis and Ardyn are and there is still a chance. It’s a slim one but one I am more than willing to take.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be that as it may, telling Ardyn is the best course of action. Look what has happened because the pair failed to inform anyone what they were doing. The young one is in bits and the Chosen Shield’s wants to murder Ardyn. Will you really let Ardyn and The Chosen be inflicted by those emotions as well?” Gilgamesh argued, enforcing the notion yet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it saves them I don’t care.” Somnus said plainly. He glared down at his brother’s dog and Cerbie wasn’t growling at him. He was growling at Gilgamesh. The Founder King rolled his eyes… he supposed this dog had to have a vendetta against someone. He was just glad it was no longer him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somnus, everyone will be affected by this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will be affected anyway. But the death of a god and a life no longer worth living is better than sacrificing those who will be needed on Eos when the darkness has finally left our star. That was our goal, combat the darkness. If giving my life to others who still have a life to lead, can help Lucis and Eos; then I am doing everyone a service. You know that. That’s why you are fighting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilgamesh stopped talking after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that meant Somnus was doing the right thing...  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how much it hurt. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>